


Trust

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Erotica, Interspecies Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias and the Hulk run away from some government agents. Afterwards Tobias asks the Hulk to do something that he had been dreaming about for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to work on the next chapter of The Dawning last night but I was having a bad day. Bad day meant I thought I deserved to do something I considered fun.

I was running in Hork-Bajir morph as the other guy ran ahead of me. He was fast and strong among many other things. I turned around and saw the government agents that were coming after him get more distant.  
  
After a few more minutes we were finally free from them. I stood still to get my breath back.  
  
“Tobias.” The other guy said.  
  
“I’m okay.” I told him. “Fine.”  
  
Most people called the other guy the Hulk. He was the alter ego of Bruce Banner, my boyfriend. I was fifteen so that was one odd part of our relationship. The other part was that I was a human boy trapped in the body of a hawk that helped to fight off the Yeerk invasion of Earth. I had gotten my power to morph back.  
  
Right now, though, I had been running from the people after Bruce. My hands curled into fists as I thought about how they thought they owned him.  
  
Looking up at the creature, I allowed certain thoughts to flourish in my mind. Bruce was beyond sexy as a human and when he transformed, let’s just say sexy got a whole lot hotter. I bit my tongue as I tried to push the urges to the back of my mind. Bruce was scared he would hurt me, but I didn’t think that he ever would.  
  
I walked up to my lover and looked at him. I ran a hand down his leg and the other guy looked down at me.  
  
“Bruce said...” The other guy said and I could tell it was taking all his control to hold back from doing anything.  
  
“I know what I can handle.” I told him as I kissed one of his fingers. “I trust you with me.”  
  
The other guy nodded and ran a finger down my chest. I breathed in, this was the moment. This would either be the death of me or…  
  
“Ah!” I moaned and grasped the other guy’s hand. “Oh…”  
  
The other guy had put his finger up my Hork-Bajir pussy. I nearly lost control as he continued to finger me. I looked up into his eyes with my own that were being lost in pleasure. As he continued to finger me he bent down to kiss me. I clumsily kissed him back, his tongue going into my mouth.  
  
“Bruce…” The other guy said and pushed me down.  
  
It was rough, but my Hork-Bajir morph could take it. I enjoyed it and looked up at him.  
  
“What about Bruce?” I asked.  
  
“He wants this more than he admits.” The other guy said as he knelt in front of me.  
  
I moaned as I felt his breath on my pussy and then let out a soft yell of pleasure as he started slowly eating me out.  
  
“Bru…ah!” I moaned and he started to get more eager with his task, his tongue knowing what small movements to make to have me lose control.  
  
My back arched as I came and then I went back down. The other guy’s hands touching me more gently than I thought possible. He then pulled back and I decided it was his turn.  
  
I walked over to him and stood in front of his crotch.  
  
“Take off those pants.” I said and licked my lips.  
  
My cum dripped off his lips as he smiled and ripped his pants off. I knew to expect something impressive, but what I saw defied expectations. I ran my hands up and down his cock just to take it in before I did anything else.  
  
As I did this I heard the other guy moan and I smiled. I gripped it tightly and I could tell Bruce was doing everything to control his alter ego. I licked the other guy’s cock and his moans started getting louder. I put as much of the cock in my mouth as I could and started to give him head.  
  
The other guy let out a loud roar and a second later I was on my back. Before I could blink, the other guy entered me. I gripped his arms as my body worked in time with his thrusts. When he pushed in, I pushed up. I couldn’t help but do that. I was very excited.  
  
Soon we were both moaning and breathing loudly. Our tongues were slowly running across the other which was in contrast to the quick movements of the rest of our bodies. Finally we both let out a loud yell as we came as one.  
  
The other guy pulled out and transformed into Bruce. I went over to him and waited patiently until his eyes opened.  
  
“You’re stupid.” Bruce said, touching my face. “You could’ve died. I could’ve-“  
  
“But you didn’t, Bruce.” I said and ran my fingers down his chest. “I trust you, all of you.”  
  
I demorphed and Bruce held me close.  
  
“I don’t like the risk you took but…I enjoyed it.” Bruce said with a small grin.


End file.
